


Grease Monkey Girlfriends

by queenhomeslice



Series: Grease Monkey Girlfriends [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Chubby Reader, Cindy Aurum is soft for fat girls, Curvy Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Cindy Aurum, Lesbian Relationship, Nudity, fat reader, lesbian reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: It's been a long day at Hammerhead garage—time for you and your girlfriend to relax.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Reader
Series: Grease Monkey Girlfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Grease Monkey Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> \------  
> Please be kind, this is my first f/f work! I just really love Cindy and I wanted to write her having a curvy soft gf to hold. ;-;

It’s been a long day in the garage, and the sun is just setting on the horizon, basking Hammerhead in shimmery purple and orange hues. Cindy’s underneath the last car of the day, its occupants eating dinner over at Takka’s diner. You finish up inventory on the computer in the little side office, and answer a few emails and social media messages before putting the machine to sleep. Rising, you stretch and revel in the popping of several joints and limbs. You make your way into the garage, just in time to see the lithe blonde roll out from underneath the red convertible. She slips a few spare sparkplugs into her pocket and slides her tools back into her belt, finally locking eyes with you. Her pretty olive-green eyes light up as you approach. 

“Evenin’, darlin’,” she purrs as she steps up close to you. “Get all them orders filled for us?” 

“Of course,” you say as you slip your hands onto her half-exposed hips. She shivers at the contact, and you smile, blushing just a little. “Everything we need should be here by next Monday.” 

“Pawpaw’ll be glad to hear it. Things have gotten so much smoother around here now that you’re helpin’ us.” 

“Well, of course. How could I not help my own girlfriend? Besides, this way you don’t have to pay anyone else who doesn’t know the shop.” 

Cindy laughs brightly. “Last thing I need is some rookie who doesn’t know a shock from a strut.” She turns back to the car and slams the hood shut. “Gonna take this over to the station and fill’er up. Them folks still at Takka’s?” 

“Last I checked, which was about an hour ago when I went over there for a snack. Do you need me to do anything else?” 

“Naw sugar, we’re good. Head to the house, I’ll join ya shortly.” Cindy leans back to you to give you a soft kiss on the cheek, followed by a flirty wink. 

“Oh, yes _ma’am_ , Miss Cindy,” you say as you give her a playful swat on the butt and head to the back of Hammerhead, where Cid’s modest little house is located.   
  


If there was one single luxury that living at Hammerhead provided, it was the jacuzzi tub in Cindy’s bathroom. You quickly strip and throw your dirty clothes into the hamper, starting the bath. You make sure the water is extra hot, just how Cindy likes it, and add the eucalyptus bubble bath suds. You settle into the water and turn on the jets, reveling in the hot pressure on your achy muscles. 

Cindy comes home about twenty minutes later; she locks the door behind her as she enters her room. You’d closed the bathroom door to keep the heat in, and once her bouncy curls appear in the doorway, you can’t help the heat that rises to your cheeks. 

“What a sight to come home to,” Cindy drawls. “A hot woman in a hot jacuzzi bath. Ain’t I just the most spoiled girl in Lucis?” 

You laugh and shake your head, taking a rag and scrubbing soap into your skin. “It’s me who’s lucky, Cindy.” 

“Don’t start with me,” Cindy teases as she begins to strip. “You know how I feel about you. You’re prettier’n a vintage Regalia.” 

“Gee, I love being compared to cars,” you tease back, giggling at Cindy’s awful attempts at compliments. 

“My cute little Michelin woman,” Cindy deadpans as she steps into the tub and groans with pleasure. “Astrals, does this ever feel good on my old bones.” 

“You’re twenty-six, you goofball,” you say as you spread your thick thighs and help her settle between them. 

Cindy just wiggles and leans back, sighing as she feels your ample breasts on her back. “Feels like I’m Pawpaw’s age,” she sighs. “Labor of love, I reckon.” 

“You’re the best of the best,” you whisper into Cindy’s ear, bringing your arms around to hug her front. You feel the inevitable rush of heat course through your body and settle between your legs, but you ignore it for the time being. There’s plenty of time for making love later—for now, you’re content to just hold Cindy in your arms as she relaxes after a long day of mechanic work. 

“You’re so comfy,” Cindy mutters sometime later, after the water has finally cooled to just this side of lukewarm. “Couldn’t have picked a better partner.” 

“Ah, so you’re just using me for my body, huh?” You laugh as you hug her closer. 

Cindy lolls her head backwards, hair flat and wet. “Sure am, sweetheart. You’re hot, what can I say? I never had a fightin’ chance.” 

“Pft, okay, says the bombshell who gets ogled by everything on two legs that enters the garage.” 

“That’s just people starin’, sugar. Been used to it since I was a youngin’. They don’t know me. I’m a passing lustful fantasy, and that’s fine. Doesn’t bother me. You know the real me. I know you fell in love with me for more than just my looks.” 

You nod, tears beginning trickle down your flushed cheeks. “Of course I did. I’m not that shallow.” 

Cindy turns suddenly, water sloshing as she moves to straddle your hips. The two of you are front to front, now, and you instinctively wrap your arms around Cindy’s back and bring her closer. The feel of her chest against yours is almost overwhelming, and as the petite blonde draws you in for a tantalizing kiss, she presses even more into you, her pert nipples causing goosebumps to blossom on your water-wrinkled skin. 

“No, you sure ain’t. Fuck, darlin’, you always feel like such a marshmallow. It’s so cute, I almost can’t stand it. I can’t ever see me being with anyone who looks like me. You’re all I ever want. Your smarts, your body, your personality...you’re the whole package,” she murmurs as she draws back from kissing you. “I love you so much.” 

You smile at the woman in your arms, letting your insecurities fade away. You desperately try to believe Cindy as you kiss her again, melting into the soft feel of her body. You inhale sharply as you feel her hand drag down your plush stomach and wedge its way between you, teasing between your legs. 

“Wanted you all day,” Cindy purrs low in your ear. “Almost lied and told Pawpaw we were sick so we could just stay at home and have fun.” 

“You’re so bad,” you laugh breathlessly. “But we’ve got all evening. C’mon, water’s getting cold. Think it’s time to move to the bed.” 

“Right behind you, babe,” Cindy says with a final peck to your lips as she follows you out of the tub and into the bedroom. 


End file.
